


You Shook Me All Night Long

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Series: La Petite Mort [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: Whilst waiting for Scotts band, Fanglorious, to take the stage, Richie and Kate get a little hot and heavy both on and off the dance floor.





	You Shook Me All Night Long

 

 

The atmosphere in the Blood Moon nightclub is electric tonight and bodies are already packed onto the tiny dance floor. Kate squeezes her way past the crowd of people next to the Fanglorious mechanise table, smiling proudly as a couple of girls fighting over the last remaining t-shirt. There’s alone table right at the back and Kate hurries over to it, ducking and weaving her way through the packed club before anyone else can get to it. On her way past, a man gives her a very lecherous look as he checks out her curves in the tight dress she had on; blushing furiously, Kate yanks the hem down and hurries past. As well as being tight, and a little on the short side, her dress had a decent bit of cleavage going on which had made her feel sexy and confident. It had been wedged into the back of her wardrobe for months now, as Kate tried to build up the confidence to wear it; having a millennia old demon use her body like a cheap suit for months didn't exactly do wonders for her self esteem. She was getting there though, slowly, and when Scott had invited her down to see his band play, Kate had made a promise to herself that she would wear the dress. 

 

“Fuck you Amaru,” she had said to herself in the mirror, as she had slipped into the tight green fabric, “ _Fuck you.”_

 

A pair of heels and a bit of lipgloss was all the extra she needed and Kate had almost felt reborn as she checked herself out in the mirror; she looked hot tonight. Kate makes it to the vacant table without any further incident and sits herself down on one of the wobbly chairs. The guy is still staring at her and Kate resists giving him the finger as she turns away and fiddles with the soggy drinks coaster. It’s still a couple of hours before Fanglorious takes to the stage and Kate thinks sadly about how much she’s going to miss her brother, when he leaves on his world tour in a few days time. He’s given her a backstage pass though, so she plans on making lots of trips out to see him; having only ever gone as far as Mexico from her home town, it will be like a mini adventure. The club is really starting to fill up now, there’s some famous DJ on before the band that Kate had never heard of, but the music so far had been pretty decent. Through the throngs of people a tall figure is making it’s way towards her, and Kate’s face splits into a huge smile as Richie appears in front of her holding two drinks. Here’s one person she doesn't mind checking out her ass.  

 

“Sorry,” he says, as he slides in next to her and sets her drink down, “Apparently these people don't understand the term “queue” or “excuse me”. 

 

He looks all flustered and mildly annoyed like he usually does when he encounters someone that doesn’t quite get him, which is a frequent occurrence. Kate gives him another smile as Richie pouts a little; he’d probably been trying to explain to the other patrons the chemical effects of alcohol on the brain or asking what type of molasses they use in the rum. She would t have minded listening to a little science lecture, not because he would have had any idea what he was talking about, but because Kate loves it when Richie gets all excited about whatever weird topic of conversation he’s into. The corner of his mouth does this little crinkly thing that she likes to kiss and his eyes go big and wide behind his glasses. After he’d gone down on her for the first time, Richie had explained to her the chemical balances in the brain that caused an orgasm to feel so good and Kate had made him eat her out again; only Richie could make since sound so sexy.  

 

 

“You should have flashed them your fangs,” Kate tells him, as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek, “That should get you to the front of the queue.”  

 

“I don’t think that would have been very fair Kate,” Richie says seriously and Kate tries not to laugh, “Gaining things by fear and intimidation is how oppressive regimes start.” 

 

“It was a joke babe,” Kate says kindly as Richie’s face falls a bit and he looks a tab embarrassed.

 

“Oh,” he mumbles, going slightly red, “Sorry.”

 

“Clearly I need to work on my comedy skills,” Kate chuckles as Richie gives her a small smile, “Did you see what that guy near the bar was wearing? It looked like two bits of electrical tape stuck together.” 

 

“Yeah; he spent ten minutes trying to convince me to come out to his car,” Richie tells her as Kate bursts out laughing, “Said he had some unique vinyl he wanted to show me.”

 

As if by magic, Electrical Tape Guy suddenly walks right past them, giving Richie a very “come hither” look and the both dissolve into a fit of laughter; Kate almost choking on her drink. As the club started to fill up, Richie and Kate remained secluded in their corner; giggling to each other at some of the strange outfits people were wearing tonight. Kate would have fit right in if she’d just thought to wear some bright pink spandex and some nipple tassels. In the end she was glad that she had opted for her skin tight green number; it was a little different from her usual sundresses but Richie wasn't exactly complaining. In fact, he’s been so distracted by her ass when they were walking in that he’d almost collided with one of the iron pillars that held the ceiling up. Kate turns a little pink at the memory; she hadn't realised that she would be drawing _that_ much attention to herself. The whole “being sexy” is still very new to her and it had taken her a while to get comfortable with her own brand of sex appeal. Santanico had made it look so easy and Kate hated to admit it, but she was a little jealous of how the other woman had completely owned her own body. Having another person stuck inside her had also done little to help Kate’s confidence; Amaru had taunted and teased her about her feelings for Richie and how he’d never want a simpering little girl like her. That her virginity somehow made her less desirable in the eyes of men, that Richie would laugh at how inept she was and that she would never be able to please him. It was horrible being battered over and over again with insults and cruel lies whilst Amaru sat and laughed at her. In the dark recesses of her own head, Kate had clung onto the memories that had spilled into her when Molvado her joined her blood with Richie’s. Memories that were full of love and longing, and the feel of his soft lips pressed against hers; not even Amaru could rip that away from her. 

 

“Kate?” Richie says softly, startling Kate out of her bad memories; she hadn't realised he’s been watching her this whole time, like he always does whenever she falls silent and seems to slip inside herself, “Are you ok?”

 

Yes, Kate thinks to herself, as she shakes away the bad memories and focuses on how grateful she is that they both made it through, that they merged to find each other once again. Amaru won’t ruin any more of her life; Kate will be dead in the ground before she lets that happen.  

 

“Never better,” she beams at him, her smile bright and full of life as she scoots her chair a little closer to him. 

 

“Good,” he says simply, his large hand rubbing little circles over her knee, hitching her dress up slightly.

 

He’s giving her that look, like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and Kate falls into his gaze; all her worries melting away. This is half the reason why Seth had refused to come out with them; because he hadn't wanted to sit there and watch whilst they “Eye fucked each other all night”. It’s probably for the best because Kate can’t help but stare at those soft, plump lips of his and she shivers at the memory of where they've been. Shifting forward to pick up her drink, Richie’s hand moves stealthy from her knee all the way up to inside her dress; his fingers caressing the inside of her thigh. 

 

“See something you like?” she teases as Richie’s hand moves dangerously close to her groin.

 

“I always see something I like,” Richie shrugs, but then says more seriously, “You look really… umm… wow, tonight.”

 

His eyes look little blown and Kate arches her back slightly; giving him a better look at her cleavage, not that he needed any more encouraging. Maybe she should wear stuff like this a little more often. 

 

“Huh, “Wow”; a girl could get used to that,” Kate giggles as Richie’s hand creeps closer to her neither regions before she grabs him by the wrist, “Drink up Gecko; you promised me a dance.” 

 

The club Fanglorious were playing in was already heaving with people and more seemed to be pouring in as the dance floor filled up; Kate doesn't want to end up wedged under some guys armpit. Richie reluctant removed his hand but only as far as to rest in on her knee, causing Kate to raise her eyebrows at him and he flashes her a very wicked grin. Letting him have his fun for now, Kate hands him a shot of tequila, clinking her glass with his as they knocked them back together. The alcohol was already getting to her head a little and Kate felt her arms tingle as Richie rubbed his thumb against the inside of her knee; he’s got that look on his face that makes her stomach do flip flops. Then he’s on his feet and Kate feels a little disappointed at the lack of contact, goosebumps playing along her skin.

 

“You ready?” he asks her, holding out his hand, as Kate rises to her feet; yanking her dress down as she goes.

 

His hand is warm, solid and reassuring and she lets him guide her through the densely packed crowd. Sweaty bodies collide into her as the loud music vibrates through her entire body and Kate gets a sudden flicker of being surround by people dressed in black cloaks; her hands covered in blood. No, she tells herself, not today and she focuses on the weight of Richie’s hand in hers, the feel of his matching scar pressed up against hers. The darkness clears and grips his hand a little tighter just to make sure he’s really there, that this isn't all some horrible nightmare; she’s had enough of them to last her a lifetime. Suddenly the music changes to an old jazz song, reworked for the night clubs, and Kate suddenly finds herself wrapped up in Richie’s strong arms. They’re surrounded by people now but for all Kate cares it’s just he two of them, holding onto each other underneath the brightly flashing lights and thumping music. As Richie spins her out to the left, any thought of Amaru is long forgotten as Kate lets the music take over her and her head only has room for Richie. The strobe lights were flashing overhead with every step, as Kate moved her body to the beat; Richie matching her moves for move. She loved dancing like this, the pressure of his warm hand on her the small of her back, as his agile feet guided her across the dance floor. When they had all been trying to get back to normal, whatever normal was ever going to be for them, Kate had found that dancing had helped her reclaim her body once more. She’d kept it as kind of a secret at first, she didn't want Seth to laugh at her, but partly because whilst Richie had the lines and grace of a dancer; Kate wasn't sure he’d be all that into it. So she had spent hours bouncing along to MTV or old musicals when nobody was home; learning how to fit back into her skin again. The secret didn't last for long though, as Richie had found her twirling around the living room to the dance scenes from Hellzapoppin when she thought he was taking an afternoon nap. 

 

“You should have said you liked to dance!” he had said, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

 

Kate had flushed, a little embraced that he’d caught her, and awkwardly admitted that she hadn't thought that he’d be a fan of dancing; that self-conscious streak of his still ran pretty deep. Richie had brushed her off, rambling away about the thermodynamics of footfalls compared to the resistance you move your body with; or something like that. In Kate’s head it had boiled down to “I’ve always loved dancing; it’s just that nobodies ever wanted to dance with me.”

 

Two nights later he’d taken her swing dancing and they had jived and jitterbugged all night long to the sounds of saxophones and trumpets like it was the nineteen thirties. At the end of the night they had stumbled through the doors and out into the street, staggering and giggling as Kate jumped up on Richie’s back and he carried her all the way home. It had been almost dawn when they had finally tumbled into bed; asleep before they even had a chance to do anything other than kiss each other goodnight. Maybe it’s the darkness of the club, the bass vibrating through her body, or all those tequila shots, but Kate doesn't want to wait until they get home. Richie had worn a dark polo neck and jeans, it was still kind of weird seeing him out of his suit, and the flashing lights kept illuminating that pale triangle of exposed skin near his neck. Pulling him down for a kiss that would probably be ranked as indecent if they were anywhere else, Kate finds herself past caring. His soft tongue flicks over her lips, darting into her mouth, before he claims her entirely and Kate all but sinks into him. They’ve stopped moving now, too engrossed in each other to care, and Richie’s hands slide down her back and squeeze her ass firmly. He’d given her a light slap on the butt when they were having sex once, and Kate really wouldn't mind if he did that again; right here, right now. Firm fingers kneed into her pert cheeks and Kate sighs happily into his mouth thinking that it was probably a good thing Seth didn't come with them after all. Their bodies are pressed tightly together and Kate slips her hand up underneath his polo neck, her fingers rubbing against the firm, solid muscles. A low tingling is starting in her groin and one of Richie’s hands moves away from her ass, sliding round to her thigh. From there, his fingers bunch up the material of her dress as they stroke her soft, creamy skin. The outline of his hard on is pressed up against her hip and Kate rolls her hips slightly, grinding herself against him. She gets a soft groan in return and Richie’s hand is almost all the way up inside her dress now; his fingers running along the cleft of her groin. Heat pools in her stomach and a thrill of excitement runs through her, at the thought of just _exactly_ where Richie’s fingers might end up next. Deepening their kiss, Kate shift her legs apart a little further, just in case he isn't clear about where she wants his hand to end up, and is rewarded by the light pressure of his fingers moving even further up to the crease of her thigh. Her breath is coming out in shallow little pants as Richie tease her a little more, his fingers stubbornly not moving any further. Well, two can play that game and Kate moves her hand down and brushes it across his groin and a loud moan issues from him, as she rubs the heel of her palm against his erection. Richie pulls back form her a little, his eyes glassy and wide and Kate grins wickedly at him; her hand moving with firmer strokes. Then he’s kissing her again and his fingers continue on their way up her thigh, his hand pushing her legs slightly further apart. They’ve almost reached their destination when someone pushes past her, roughly knocking into her shoulder, and Kate finds herself almost landing on her ass; Richie grabbing her by the arm just in time.

 

“Are you ok?” he shouts over the din and Kate nods at him; her groin almost aching in anoyment that some drunk idiot ruined their moment.

 

She’s a little flustered now, as she comes out of her heady daze, and she realises just how many people there are around them. Her doesn't care though; it wants Richie’s long fingers right back where they were only a few moments earlier. 

 

“Come on,” Richie says, as he takes her by the hand and pulls her deeper into crowd, bodies shifting all around them until they find a spare patch of floor. 

 

Maybe its the alcohol or the beat of the music, or the fact that its dark and nobody can see them; but Richie is aching to touch Kate again, to put his hands on any part of her body and never let go. The music has changed again to a loud, throbbing hip hop song and Kate swishes and sways in front of him; the curves of her body lit up by the flashing lights. Richie takes his face in his hands and kisses her deeply again, but Kate pulls away from him; smirking as she moves her hips to the beat of the music. Something burns deep within him and Richie has to restrain himself from grabbing hold of her and dragging her down onto the floor with him; by the look on her face, Kate wouldn't mind. Keeping her body just out of reach, Kate licks her lips at him, almost daring him to come and get her. She was teasing him; and Richie loved her for it. The dress was clinging to her every curve and his eyes couldn't help be drawn to Kate’s breasts; it makes him think of the noise she makes, when he flicks his tongue across her nipples when they're in bed together. Or when he massages them gently in his large hands and she makes a specific little sighing sound; he likes that noise as well. Kate sashays her hips again and Richie has a sudden desire to see what she’s wearing _underneath_ that skin tight dress. He’d seen her taking it out of their closet, looking at it for a minute and then stuffing it further into the back each time. Richie gets it; it’s hard to find out who you are again after so much was taken from you and he’d done everything he could to try and help her. He’d found her on the floor of the bathroom once, crying because she couldn't be sure if the new bra she’d brought was something she would wear, or if it was Amaru messing with her head again. Its times like that that all he can do is hold onto her, stroke her hair and promise her that he won’t ever her get hurt again; he’d die before he let that happen again. However, he doesn't want her getting lost in bad memories, not tonight, not when they're having such a good time. Moving closer to her, his hand strikes out like a snake and swats her firmly on the ass; causing Kate to let out a little sequel. It sounds an awful lot like the first time he did that to her, when he had her on her hand and knees, as he thrust into her from behind. Kate is beaming at him now though, that secret little smile she wears only for him, and he can’t help notice just how fucking sexy she looks. It’s not so much the dress, all though Richie is very appreciative of that, it’s more how she carries herself; like she did when he first met her.

 

Richie watched as her long hair fanned out and bounced more with each move and beat; she was perfect to him. Kate just had this power to her, this quiet sexiness that she didn't even know she possessed and it made Richie burn for her. She sends a little smile his way again, as she catches him watching her so intently, seductively pushing her breasts out as she moves. Richie comes towards her again but she keeps her self just out of his reach, casing lust boil up inside him as his hands itch to touch her. Suddenly she’s grabbing his hands, securing them around her waist and pushing them down to rest on her ass; and Richie happily obliges, squeezing it firmly and making her gasp a little. They moved together after that, wrapped around each and not caring that they were out of time with the music, or that they were more interested in each other than how their dancing looked. Strong, perfect moves didn't matter here; all that mattered was the person in front of you.

 

The music changes and it’s some ridiculous pop song from the nineties, and Kate is a little worried that this isn't going to be Richie’s thing, but before she has time to think; he’s dragging her deeper onto the dance floor. Kate could go like this all night long, as her feet move to the deep bass like they belong to the music. She moves in her dress like her hips were made to sway; the tight fabric clinging to her body as she spins around, Richie’s hands never straying far from her. Then they dance until Kate’s feet start to ache, twisting, turning and grinning away like a pair of idiots; but neither of them care. After everything they've been through it’s nice just to be happy, to do silly things, like reenact the entire dance routine of Britney’s “Oops I Did It Again” as it blares out over the sound system. Kate couldn't help but be annoyed that she had bobbled one of her turns, whilst Richie had spun about as if he had wheels attached to his feet. 

 

“You need a drink?’ Richie asks her, brushing her hair from her face, as he leans down so she can hear.

 

Kate nods, fanning her flushed face, as she catches hold of his hand and pulls him over towards the tiny bar. His thumb brushes across the delicate bones of her wrist as their fingers intertwine and Kate feels her heart flutter a little. The club is rammed with people now and it takes her a little while to fight her way through; one guy stares blatantly at her breasts as she passes but Kate pays him no mind. The dress wasn’t intended to be a turn on for Richie, that was just an added bonus, it was more to make herself feel good about being in her own body again. And boy did she feel good. Amaru had stolen everything from her, almost until there was nothing left to take, but she won’t be taking anything else from Kate. It would still take time but she was getting there, slowly, and it was very comforting to know that Richie was the one thing she was always sure of; the one person who she could always count on.  

 

“Two rum and cokes please,” Richie calls out to the barman, pulling out a wobbly stool for Kate and helping her hop up onto it; his hand lingering on her thigh as she sits down. 

 

The barman, a young looking guy with numerous facial piercings, nods at them and starts pulling out glasses as another customer shouts his order over the din. The stool is a little higher than Kate had anticipated, causing her dress to ride up again, and Kate hastily pulls it down to save herself from flashing the entire bar. As much as she enjoys wearing it, it was kind of impractical for anything other than standing very still in. She tries to pull it down some more but Richie’s hand has moved to her knee, sneakily tiptoeing it’s way back up her thigh, and Kate’s heart pounds in her chest. Her knees slide open a little and allow him a bit of extra room to manoeuvre, but his hand stubbornly stays near the back of her knee; his fingertips ghosting over her skin. His eyes never leave hers and he smiles cheekily at her as she grumbles in frustration; she’d much prefer it if he moved _up_ rather than _down_ her leg. The bar is filling up now, as people try and grab as many drinks as they can before the band starts playing, and Richie is forced to stand behind her. Large hands rub her shoulders, sliding up her neck and into her hair, as he massages her scalp. Kate is starting to wish his fingers were rubbing someplace _else_ as his hand trails back down her spine; lingering on the zipper to her dress. She hadn't worn a bra because the dress was tight enough that she didn't need one, and a certain spot between her legs flutters at thought of what Richie would do if he found that out. Spinning around on the stool, she tilts her face up and finds that his eyes are clouded with lust as he shifts closer to her, nudging her knees apart so he can stand in between them. 

 

“Having fun?” she purrs, glancing pointedly at the bulge that’s starting show at his groin. 

 

Richie responds by slipping his hand between her legs again; tickling the inside of her thighs as he stares down at her. The sparse touch is making Kate almost bite her lip in frustration and she can’t help but spread her legs wider apart. Richie doesn't take the bait though and keeps his hand trained on the inside of her thigh, teasing her, as he leans over and takes a long sip of his drink. she watches the long lines of his neck work as he swallows, wanting more than ever to run her tongue across that pale skin. There’s a bead of liquor on his lip and Kate reaches up, rubbing it away with her thumb and looking him dead in the eye as she raises her hand to her mouth. Her tongue is just poking out of her mouth when Richie catches her by the wrist, licking the residue off her thumb; his eyes dark behind his glasses. Kate can’t help but bite her bottom lip, she’d much rather his tongue be licking somewhere much further south. The tension between them is palatable and Kate grabs hold of his spare hand just for something to touch as Richie slides closer to her. Her knees brush against either side of his legs as Richie runs his thumb over her cheekbone, leaning down to kiss her, his lips only inches away from hers, when -

 

“SIR?” the bartender yells as Richie jumps back and turns towards the man, clearly annoyed at the interruption, “Your change; maybe you two could use it to get a room?!” 

 

Kate flushes scarlet as Richie snatches up his change and shoves it in his pocket; the bartender laughing loudly at his own joke. Richie caches her eye and she can tell he’s thinking the same thing she is, about the last time they got a little frisky in public. Their first foray into public sex, the back seat of Seth’s car doesn't count, had been a wild ride from start to finish and her groin tingles at the memory. They’d had a party at the house, celebrating Scotts new tour, Seth had picked up a couple of random girls and even Dr Tanner had showed up; he seemed to think that they were all best buds now. At first Kate had been having fun, she was trying to build up her confidence around new people, and a couple of Scotts friends had been nice to talk to but Kate only really had eyes for Richie. They had been teasing each other all day, slipping in sly touches and innuendos whenever Seth wasn't about, but with the promise of things to come later that night. Richie was only on the other side of the room, trying to hold up an inebriated Seth, but it felt like he was miles and miles away from her. She’d been thinking about him, off and on, all day and the new panties she’d brought were just itching for him to remove them. The party had been in full swing when Kate  had caught Richie’s eye before she disappeared into the deserted kitchen; her hair flicking around the corner as he followed her. At first she had only intended it to be a bit of a fumble but then Richie had pushed her up against the fridge, his hard on digging into her thigh. 

 

“I really want you,” he had whispered softly in her ear and Kate’s legs had all but turned to jelly, “I _really, really_ want you.” 

 

Five minutes later, Kate was bent over the kitchen counter top with her jeans around her ankles whilst Richie had thrust into her from behind; only inches away from their guests. It had been a nice little thrill, one itch scratched, but Kate didn't really think she was one for public sex acts. She liked it best when it was just the two of them, splayed out on their big bed where they could explore each other for hours. 

 

Kate can’t help but look at Richie now, that small patch of alabaster skin on full display as he takes another sip of his drink, and think how beautiful he is. He’ll blush if she says that out loud to him; that little bit of self doubt still buried in so deep. She likes it when he blushes though, or more specifically, that little dappling of red he gets across his cheeks when he cums. It had taken her a little while to notice that particular character trait, as Richie had always seemed more invested in making sure that she was having a good time. Kate had been on her knees, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him off, when she had first seen that flush spread over his face. She’d almost paused what she was doing, as Richie had bitten his bottom lip and his skin had taken on that pretty, pale pink hue. Thankfully, she hadn't stopped and had gotten to witness just how far Richie’s blush would go as his orgasm took over him. After that, she had made it her mission to make sure she see’s it every time they make love. It’s making her wet just thinking about how pretty Richie looks when he orgasms, that she doesn't notice the man in question starting at her.

 

“Kate?” Richie says, his face a little uncertain as she looks up at him under her lashes, “What are you looking at?”

 

“Perfection,” Kate smiles, heat pooling in her groin as Richie’s face turns a little pink.

 

She wants him to put his hand back between her legs, to rub at her tender flesh until she climaxes right here on this bar stool. 

 

“You wanna go dance again?” Richie whispers, as he leans in to tuck her hair behind her ear, his hand brushing lightly against her breast as he moves away.

 

In the dark of the club Kate only had eyes for Richie; his high cheekbones and mischievous eyes drawing him to her like a moth to a flame. His arm moves around her waist, pulling her to her feet and dropping at the side of her breast as he releases her. It’s making her head spin a little as he crowds her space again, not quite touching her but getting close enough that she can see the outline of his erection. Oh, two can play that game Mr Gecko, Kate thinks, as she slinks quickly away through the packed dance floor; sashaying her hips as she walks. The dance floor is tightly packed, wall to wall with people dancing to the music, and it doesn't seem like there’s any room to move. Somehow Kate manages to find her self a spot just as a hand slides down her rear; squeezing it slightly and Kate doesn't have to know that it’s Richie behind her. The music had changed now, some dirty hip hop song and Kate moves back just as Richie pulls her towards him; her ass pressed up against his groin as she grinds against him. This is more like it, Kate thinks, as Richie’s warm breath moves over her neck. His hand is resting firmly on her hip but as Kate moves with the music, Richie’s hand slides closer and closer to her groin. Long fingers slide over the silky fabric of her dress and down to rub gently at her crotch, sending shivers down her spine. She can feel his erection rubbing up again the small of her back and Kate rolls her hips again; causing Richie to let out a little moan. Yeah; she’s definitely wet now. His fingers rub at her again but the stupid dress is so tight that he can’t get any friction on her crotch. Grinding her ass a little more firmly, Kate lets out a small huff of frustration as Richie tries to palm her groin again; this position really isn't working for her. Turning around, she wraps her arms around Richie’s neck and pulls him down for a long kiss. Grabbing her by the ass, he manoeuvres her flush against his groin and Kate lets out a grunt as his erection rubs up against her. 

 

“Kate,” Richie murmurs into her ear and Kate presses herself even further into him; she needs him _now._

 

“Fuck me,” she whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes, her lips brushing his ear. 

 

With his advanced hearing, there’s no need to yell and the look on his face tells her that he heard her loud and clear. Richie’s dark eyes meet hers and there’s hunger in them, not for blood, but for sex and she backs up as he moves towards her; lust rolling off the pair of them. Then he’s grabbing her by the hand and pulling her through the tightly packed dance floor and all the way to the very back of the club. There’s a couch shoved way into the corner, turned sideways so nobody on the dance floor could see what you were doing; not that anyone could in dark gloom. Richie steers her towards but a two drunk guys topple onto it, making out furiously, before then can sit down. Undeterred, he guides her towards a dark corner, just a few paces away, and pushes her up against the wall. His lips find hers instantly but it’s not a gentle peck, its hard and full of passion and Kate can feel herself drowning in it as his hand slides up under her dress. Kate lets out a low moan as she feels his erection against her thigh, shifts her legs a little and allowing him some friction as he rubs up against her. They're kissing again and Kate’s stomach flutters in anticipation as his hand moves between her legs, all the way up this time, until his fingers reach their final destination.

 

Richie pulls back and stares at her and Kate flashes him a wide grin; she’s not wearing any panties. It wasn't planned, the dress just looked better without a visible panty line, but as Richie’s finger rubs against her soft pink flesh Kate is thinking she should go without her underwear more often. The pads of his fingers caress her outer lips slowly before the move further inwards, and she hears Richie suck in his breath when he feels how wet she is. The music has changed again, some heavy metal piece, and Kate can barely her herself think over the din, but it allows some of her self consciousness to slide away as she lets out a low groan. His erection seems to grown another couple of inches and Kate’s hips buck a little at the thought of having him inside her. A long finger slides inside her, shortly followed by another, and Kate grips his shoulder tightly as he works them slowly in and out of her. The angle isn't quite right though; it feels good but Kate is desperate for more. Richie seems to be thinking the same thing, because suddenly his fingers are gone and she's being hoisted up; her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs resting against his hips. He presses her up agains the wall, bunching up her dress as he goes, and Kate leans down to nibble his bottom lip. 

 

“Richie,” she moans softly as her back hits the hard concrete wall. 

 

He holds her firmly in place with one arm underneath her ass, he’s strong enough to support her weight, whilst his other hand disappears underneath her dress again. Using the rest of his body weight, he pins her against the wall and kisses her deeply; a long finger pushing inside her once again. That’s better, Kate thinks to herself, as Richie crooks his finger and starts to gently rub at that sweet spot inside her. After being teased all night long. Kate can’t even put into words how good it feels to _finally_ have him touch her like this. 

 

 

“Mmmm….baby,” Kate sighs as his finger slides in deeper, “Just like that.”

 

Richie watches her intently as Kate’s mouth falls open and she lets out a soft little sigh that goes straight to his cock. Finding out that she’d had no underwear on this entire time had almost tipped him over the edge; he’d almost taken her right there against the wall. Kate pants low in his ear, her fingers digging in to his neck, as Richie slides his finger slowly in and out of her. His cock is protesting at the lack of attention its receiving, but Richie would rather watch Kate’s face and see the pleasure spread all over it. Her head clunks back against the wall as he pushes another finger inside her and Richie doesn't think that he’ll ever get tired of that feeling. The muscles inside her flutter slightly around his fingers and he slows his movements; he doesn't want her to cum to soon. Kate groans loudly but Richie has crowded her against the wall, not that anyone is paying them any attention, and the darkness and thumping music hides them both completely.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me?” she asks him, her eyes dark with lust, “Or are you just going to play with me?”

 

His dick starts to ache again, it’s very much in the fucking camp, but Richie can’t seem to want to stop teasing her.

 

“I think I want to play with you,” he murmurs into her ear, just as he slides _another_ finger in, rubbing at her insides gently.

 

Kate’s breath hitches as she bites down on her bottom lip, stifling the moan that’s about to escape her lips. Richie’s fingers move inside her again, softly but firmly, and her head falls onto his shoulder and she eventually can’t stop herself from crying out. It’s loud and she would probably be embraced if anyone ever heard her but thats unlikely; not when Drown by Bring Me the Horizon is blasting out over the speakers. The couple on the couch have are yelling at each other now, something about a guy named Paul, and one of them storms off, closely followed by the other one.

 

“Baby,’ Kate breathes, nodding over at the now vacated couch and Richie has her back on solid ground in an instant.

 

Grabbing his hand, she tugs him over to the vacated couch and pushes him down onto it; instantly straddling his lap. His fingers find her again but Kate holds him back by the wrists and moves his hands to her hips. She really wants him inside her this time. Leaning forward, she licks the perfect triangle of exposed pale flesh on his chest; moving her lips upwards and kissing the shell of Richie’s ear again.

 

“Fuck me,” she whispers again as she runs her hands through his hair, kissing him softly on the ear lobe. 

 

“You want me to fuck you here?” Richie asks her as his erection rubs against her, “Right here on this couch where everyone can see?”

 

“Uh huh,” Kate nods, leaning in to kiss him as she grinds herself down on his lap at the same time. 

 

It’s even darker in the corner where the couch is and Kate as no worries about being seen; she can barely see Richie as he pulls her dress up around her waist. Her skin is damp with sweat and she shivers a little as her body becomes even more exposed. Having sex with her boyfriend on a couch in a room full of people is not something she would normally do, however she’s horny and a little drunk; she just can’t wait until they get home. Her hands fly to his trousers, unbuckling his belt, pulling his zipper down and slipping her hand inside; he’s almost fully hard now. He feels hot and heavy in her small hand and she strokes him swiftly, causing Richie’s eyes to fall shut and he lets out a contented sigh. Kate leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips, her hand moving a little faster, before Richie’s eyes fly open and his hands grip her waist. Then he’s lifting her up so she’s on her knees, her chest flush against him and her bare ass on display. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kate lets out a low moan as Richie takes himself in hand and rubs his hard cock against her wetness; back and forth until Kate is almost begging for him to fuck her. Her knees are being pushed apart now, as he lifts her up and onto him, whilst Kate rests her hands on his shoulders and lowers herself down. This is her favourite part, the feeling of him pushing all the way inside her, until she thinks she can’t stand it anymore. 

 

“Mmmmm,” Kate sighs happily as Richie pushes himself still deeper inside her, his hands moving around to pull her dress back down. 

 

Their eyes lock and then Kate’s starts to move; slowly grinding her hips up and down as Richie grips her ass tightly. Kate sets the rhythm, using his shoulders a leverage, as she rides him; her head tipped back as she moans out loud. Her thighs are slick with sweat and they tremble slightly as Richie lifts his own hips up to match her pace. If she wasn’t wet enough already, the noises he was making would have sent her well on her way. It thrills her to see him almost fall apart like this, so different from his usually perfectly composed self, and Kate rides him faster. Richie practically growls at her; dragging her face down towards him and kissing her passionately on the lips. 

 

“Richie…. mmmmmm,” Kate murmurs into his mouth, her tongue sliding over his, “Harder…. harder.”  

 

She can feel him smirking against her lips, as he slows almost to a stop, and holds her in place so she can’t move herself. Kate wriggles a little as she tries to get the sensation back but Richie gives her a very devious grin as he holds her even tighter; his grip is like iron and Kate has no hope of making him move unless he wants to. A noise of frustration escapes her, which quickly turns into a grunt, as Richie slowly starts moving his hips again but still not allowing her to move. Her head flops down onto his shoulder as she feels _every_ hard inch of him moving inside her; he just feels _so good._ Moaning loudly, Kate attacks his neck with her lips and Richie shudders slightly but he still doesn't pick up the pace. Time to take matters into her own hands.

 

“I though I asked you to fuck me,” she purrs into his ear, smiling as she hears his breath catch, “I _thought_ you said you’d fuck me right here on this couch.”

 

Richie pulls back and for a moment they just stare at each other, their chests rising quickly as sex clouds their thoughts. Then he’s pulled her closer to him, his arm wrapped tightly around her as he thrusts into her hard and fast; Kate groaning loudly in his ear. This is what she wanted, this is what she _needed,_ and she lets him know just how good it feels. The music has changed to some emo song where all the singer does is scream, but it comes in handy as Kate has no hope of keeping herself quiet.

 

“Just like that baby,” she pants as she bounces up and down in his lap, matching him thrust for thrust, “ _Just…like…that_.”

 

The sound of glass smashing nearby _almost_ causes them to pause; a delicious thrill running though the pair of them at the thought of being caught. Richie’s lips have moved to her cleavage, his tongue sliding over her damp skin, and his eyes closed as she rides his lap even harder. 

 

“ _Kate_ ,” Richie groans as he buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and brushing his lips against the soft skin, and Kate wishes he would just burry his fangs into her.

 

She’s got two tiny little marks on the inside of her thigh from where he regularly feeds from her; sometimes he’ll run his tongue over them and it make her shiver with want. Or sometimes when he watches her touch herself, she’ll pay particular attention to them and tease him until he pounces on her. It hadn't always been like that though; Richie had been reluctant to feed from her at all and they'd had their first, and only, fight about it. Kate was adamant that Richie wouldn't suffer the torment that feeding on all those dark souls had caused him, she couldn't let him go through that again. In the end it didn't feel all that bad as Richie was very gentle and it kind of made her feel sleepy, but the good sleepy, like the one you get after an orgasm. The first time that they had mixed blood drinking with sex was eventful to say the least; Richie wasn't really sure what he was doing and Kate was extremely unprepared for how intense it would feel. Later, when she’d come around after briefly passing out, she’d told Richie it had felt like her clitoris had exploded because the pleasure was so intense. So, they had some fun practicing for a while until they figured out what was enjoyable for both of them, but Kate is kind of wishing Richie hadn't had his “dinner” before they left. He hadn't taken a lot, just a few mouthfuls, but Kate knew him better than to ask for him to sink his fangs into her in the middle of a dance club. She’d just have to wait until they got home for that. 

 

“Kate,” Richie moans again, his hand rubbing her right breast, massaging it firmly, over the tight material of her dress, “Fuck…”

 

Her hard nipples are rubbing against the tight fabric and Kate wishes she could just pull the damn thing off; she’d much rather have Richie run his tongue against them. Someone walks right past them, a girl with bright blue hair, but the music is so loud and the club so dark that she don’t notice the _other_ little show going on right beside her. Kate is moaning out loud now, grinding herself up and down on Richie’s groin as he holds her hips steady; the thought of being seen spurring her on.

 

“Baby…baby,” Kate gasps as she felt a familiar pleasure stirring in her groin, “I…OHHHH!”

 

Richie hand has wriggled in between them, gently rubbing her clitoris with his forefinger to help her on her way; that really wasn’t playing fair, Kate thinks, as she cries out loud. His thrusts are becoming shorter and faster and she can hear him grunting loudly as his own orgasm begins to stir. Kate can barely keep her body upright, as Richie’s finger rubs her faster and faster, until her orgasm all but crashes through her; causing her to cry out in pleasure. She’s only vaguely aware how loud she’s being, she always holds back a little just in case Seth hears them, but nobody is going to hear her cries of ecstasy over the din of heavy metal music. Slumping down on top of Richie, Kate lets out a very contented sigh as her body continues to tingle all over tingling from her climax. Richie still hasn't finished yet though, and she tries to hold her body up a little straighter as he secures his arm around her waist, pulling her close as he thrusts into her; moaning softly as his own orgasm hits him. Kate watches intently as that familiar soft pink flush spreads across his cheeks, smiling in satisfaction.Then they move together, softly and slowly, as the the last of their respective pleasure flows through them. 

 

“So good,” Kate breaths, she can barely string a sentence together, as she looks up at him.

 

Richie smiles lazily at her and kisses her on the forehead, the way he always does after they've made love. He kind of wishes that they weren't surrounded by all these people so he could scoop her up and snuggle down under the covers with her. As much as Richie loves having sex with Kate, he likes the aftermath just that little bit more; laying in each others arms and kissing each other softly. He’s got a feeling that Kate is thinking the same thing, because she’s all but laying her head on his chest and sighing happily to herself. Her sweet smelling hair tickles his nose and Richie reluctantly tilts her head head up to look at him; they're both getting kind of sticky. 

 

Kate smiles up at him, running her hands though his sweaty hair and pushing his glasses back up his nose for him. Richie kisses her softly once more before he gently lifts her off him, and she slides reluctantly off his lap and onto the seat next to him. It’s still pitch black but Kate manages to find his hand n the gloom and holds onto it, lacing their fingers together. She’s about to tell him what a good time she had when suddenly she’s being blinded by a bright light. It only takes them both a few seconds to realise that all the house lights have turned on, causing everything around them, including themselves, to be plunged back into visibility. There are crowds of people only a few feet away from them and Kate flushes crimson and freezes in panic. Richie leans over and starts pulling her dress down to save her the embarrassment of flashing the whole club but Kate thinks he should be more worried about himself. 

 

“Richie!” Kate hisses as she points at him; the last thing they need is for him to be arrested for indecent exposure. 

 

“Oh,” Richie mumbles, turning red with embarrassment himself as he scrambles to tuck himself away whilst Kate tries to tug her dress down.  

 

Richie’s only just put himself away and zipped his trousers up when a massive roar goes up and they’re suddenly surrounded by throngs of people. Trying her best to look presentable, Kate gets to her feet and just about spots the top of Scotts head as his band enters the stage. Richie is right next to her, looking a little rumpled, and he takes hold of her hand.

 

“Come on,” he tells her as he starts to move through the mass of people, “You know he’ll be annoyed if we’re not right at the front.”

 

What he really means is that Scott will know that they were off doing “other things” instead of watching his band play like they promised. Pushing their way to the front, hopefully not looking like two people who just had sex on an old leather couch, they find a little patch of floor space and Scott gives them a wave. Kate lets out a loud whoop, clapping her hands wildly, as the music starts to pump through the club fro the huge speakers mounted on the wall.

 

“WE ARE FANGLORIOUS; THANK YOU FOR COMING OUT,” Scott yells to the cheering crowd as the house lights suddenly turn off again and the club descends into darkness once more, “WE HOPE YOUR READY TO HAVE A GOOD TIME TONIGHT!”

 

“I’m pretty sure we did that already,” Richie whispers in her ear and Kate lets out a low chuckle as his hand rests firmly on her rear again. 

 

She’s definitely going to have to work a tight green dress and no panties into her regular wardrobe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that; the next story in the series will up next weekend! As always, all comments, queries and questions are all greatly appreciated! See you next time when Kate gets up close and personal with a certain part of Richie's anatomy...


End file.
